Echo Of The Heart
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Hinata sangat membenci Lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke.. Tetapi karena lagu tersebut muncul benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Kenapa Hinata benci lagu ituya? Sihlakan baca *Jika berminat* hanya Oneshoot


Echo Of The Heart by Takamiya Satoru

Disclaimer Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hinata sangat membenci Lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke.. Tetapi karena lagu tersebut muncul benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. Kenapa Hinata benci lagu ituya? Sihlakan baca ^^ *Jika berminat* hanya Oneshoot

Genre: Romance

Warning: ini sangat OOC, Gaje, Typos... Dan kekuarangan lainnya

Pairing: SasuHina always~ #geplak

Tokoh..

Hinata- Tokoh Utama

Sasuke- Tokoh Pendamping Utama

Htomi- Ibu Dari Tokoh Utama

Teman Hinata "Aika" dan "Sakurai" OC Kami (^u^")- Tokoh Cadangan

Umur Para Tokoh

-Hyuuga Hinata- 15 tahun

-Uchiha Sasuke- 15 tahun

-Hyuuga Hitomi- 35 tahun

Aika Okazaki & Sakurai Yuki- 15 tahun

Kami hanya meng-copy komik dari komikus "Takamiya Satoru" dengan komik berjudul "The Secret Kiss In A Fairy Tale"

Happy Reading ^^~

.

.

.

Mendengar lagu disaat senang akan membuat perasaan kita senang. Begitupun sebaliknya

'Kresek' Hinata meremas minuman nya

Terdengar suara bunyi piano yang terdengar dari kelas musik sampai di kelas Hinata

"Siapa sih yang memainkan lagu ini?" Tanya Hinata sebal

"Ruang musik disebelah,sih. Jadi terdengar jelas,deh." Ujar teman Hinata berambut hitam. Sakurai Yuki itu namanya.

"Kalau main pianonya sepandai ini, mungkin..." Ujar si rambut pirang. Bernama Aika Okazaki. Tetapi terpotong karena Hinata mencela kata-katanya

"Akan kusuruh dia berhenti memainkannya!" Ujar Hinata pergi keluar kelas

"Eh...? Hina!?" Ujar mereka serempak yaitu Aika dan Sakurai

... Takamiya Satoru ...

Aku...

Entah apa judulnya,tapi aku ingat betul. Aku benci lagu ini !

Hinata pun berjalan ke ruang musik. Hinata pun sampai di depan ruang musik..

Karena..

Brakk!

"Hei!" Ujar Hinata memberhentikan orang tersebut yang sedang memainkan piano

'Ting' orang tersebut pun menghentikan menekan tuts-tuts piano

'Cowok?!' Batin Hinata bingung *mengira cowoktak bisa bermain piano*

"Hmm" cowok tersebut pun melihat Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Lalu tersenyum tipis

'Deg' jantung Hinata berdegup kencang

"Ja...ja-ngan.. Main-kan lagu itu !" Ujar Hinata merutuki kenapa dia gagap dan salah tingkah

"Kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu

" 'Ke-napa?' Aku benci! Sangat benci!" Bentak Hhinata. Laki-laki itu pun tak berekspresi

"Ada hubungan-nya dengan saat kau diputus-kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu disertai seringaiannya

"Apa...!" Hinata pun membulatkan matanya sempurna

**Flashback on**

"_Kau tak pernah menunjukkan isi hatimu" Ujar laki-laki dihadapan Hinata_

"_Kalau begitu,percuma saja" lanjut laki-laki itu sambil menggebrak meja_

**Flashback off**

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" Tanya Hinata sengit.

"Telingaku tajam" Ujar laki-laki tersebut dengan senyumanya yang menawan

Hinata pu taget. Bola mata lavendernya membulat

"Aku bisa mendengar isi hatimu.." Ujar laki-laki tersebut

"Mana mung-kin!" Ujar Hinata lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruang musik

'Apa,sih! Siapa dia ?!' Batin Hinata yang berjalan menuju kelasnya

... Echo Of The Heart...

Keesokan Harinya

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia pintar main piano ya" Ujar Aika kepada Sakurai dan Hinata

"Tapi,Dia menyebalkan!" Ujar Hinata

"Eh? Masa,sih? Tahun lalu aku sekelas dengannya. Dia baik,kok. Selalu tersenyum" Ujar Aika bercerita

"Waktu kelas satu dia juga beken.." Ujar Sakurai memujanya

"Jadi kenapa orang baik itu.." Ucapan Hinata terpotong kala mendengar lagu yang dibencinya

"...!" Hinata pun bergegas pergi ke ruang musik

"Hina?!" Ujar Sakurai dan Aika berbarengan. Mereka pun saling berhadapan dan menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu

'Kenapa sejak itu,setiap hari..' Batin Hinata

'Brakkk!'

"Sudah kubilang,jangan mainkan lagu itu!" Ujar Hinata yang melihat Sasuke sedang memainkan piano. Sasuke pun menghentikan memainkan pianonya

"Segitu bencinya?" Tanya Sasuke

"YA! Amat Sangat Benci!" Ujar Hinata

"Baiklah. Takkan kumainkan... Kalau kau sebutkan judulnya" Ujar Sasuke nlalu dia tersenyum

"Eh?"

"Tidak tahukan?" Ujar Sasuke

"Memang tak banyak yang tahu. Kenapa sampai berbuat begitu? Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini." Ujar Sasuke kembali

"Jadi bisa kau maklumi,kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Lalu duduk di bangku piano. Tanpa memainkannya

"..." Hinata tak merespon

"Aku pasti akan menebaknya!" Ujar Hinata seperti orang berteriak

"Ha ha, semoga berhasil.." Ujar Sasuke

... Twins Shinobi ...

Keesokan harinya,Pagi hari

"Aah.. Ujian,ya. Bikin sebal ya!" Ujar Sakurai

"Walau belum tahu mau melanjutkan ke mana,panik juga." Ujar Aika menghela nafas

"Sekalipun tahu,belum tentu masuk ke sana."Ujar Sakurai dengan tampang berpikir.

"Iya kan,Hina?" Tanya mereka berdua kompak. Kepada Hinata

"Iya. Tapi, aku sudah tahu tujuanku. Sekarang tinggal fokus saja dan berusaha" Ujar Hinata bersemangat

"Aku juga ingin berpikir begitu.." Ujar Aika

"Hina dewasa,ya. Hebat.." Ujar Sakurai dan Aika berbarengan

'Tidak,kok. Hanya saja,kalau Aku menyuarakan kegelisahanlu,aku merasa akan dihancurkan olehnya.' Batin Hinata

'Lalu tak bisa melangkah maju. Aku tak suka itu.' Batin Hinata kemudian

... Takamiya Satoru ...

Apertemen Hinata

"Aku pulang" ujar Hinata masuk ke apertemen nya

"Selamat datang.." Sambut Hitomi

"Bagaimana persiapan ujiannya?"Tanya Hitomi

"Baik,seperti biasa." Ujar Hinata tersenyum terhadap Hitomi

"Hina belajar dengan serius sih. Ibu tak perlu cemas,ya" Ujar Hitomi

"Aku anak baik,kan?" Ujar Hinata. Yang dibalas oleh Hitomi dengan senyuman

'Fuh..' Hinata menghela nafas

'Tanpa isi hati atau kegelisahan,semua akan berjalan lancar'

... Echo Of The Heart ...

Esok hari,pagi harinya

"Mm?...? Rasanya aneh.." Ujar Hinata

"Kenapa,Hina?" Tanya Sakurai

"Ng.. Aneh,aku rasanya tidak tenang.."Ujar Hinata duduk di bangkunya. Sambil melirik ke sana-sini

"Oh,iya. Hari ini Sasuke tidak main piano,ya." Ujar Aika

"Itu dia!" Ujar Hinata. Pergi menuju ruang musik.

... Twins Shinobi ...

'Padahal setiap hari dia main. Kenapa hari ini tidak?' Batin Hinata

'Brakk' Hinata membuka pintu ruang musik

'Apa dia sakit ? Flu,mungkin..' Batin Hinata.

Hinata lalu melihat Sasuke sedang tidur dengan menyandar di piano dengan terduduk

"Dia tidur..." Ujar Hinata. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur

"Ah!" Hinata lalu berniat membangunkan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke memalingkan wajah nya. Sasuke membuka mata onyx nya.

'Deg!' Hinata pun jadi berdebar-debar. Karena jarak nya dengan Sasuke sangat dekat

"Mau menyerangku?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata pun menjauh dari wajah Sasuke

"Aku menolongmu,tahu!"Ujar Hinata sebal

"Oh,ya ? Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke

"Hari ini kau tidak main piano. Kukira kenapa. Tahunya lagi tidur" Ujar Hinata

"Bukannya kau benci lagu tiu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Memang!" Ujar Hinata

"Aku benci.. Tapi.." Ucap Hinata terhenti. Karena Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

'Entah kenapa.. Akhir-akhir ini..' Batin Hinata

"Lupakan saja! Kenapa sih kau suka lagu itu?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ada hal menyenangkan saat memaikannya ?" Tanya Hinata kembali

"Tidak. Emosiku justru naik bila memainkannya.." Ujar Sasuke. Mulai memainkan pianonya

"Padahal ini kah lagu lembut.." Ujar Hinata

"Waktu SD,aku ingin sekali memainkannya. Aku lalu menghapalnya. Saat kusadari,aku disuruh belajar piano. Tapi yah,aku menyukainya"ujar Sasuke

"Ada kalanya aku tak tahu apa yang kuinginkan dengan main piano." Ujar Sasuke

'Suara,dan bunyi pianonya..' Batin Hinata

"Tapi bila main lagu ini,"

'Menyatu'

"Aku akan ingat lagi. Perasaan sangat ingin main piano." Lanjut Sasuke

'Dalam alunan.'

'Tapi,'

"Kenapa kau bisa tenang memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu kepada orang lain?"Tanya Hinata

"Kurasa isi hati bukanlah kelemahan" Ujar Sasuke

"Tapi sekali diutarakan,takkan ada habisnya." Ujar Hinata

"Menunjuk-kan kelemahan diri pada orang lain dan bersandar kepadanya. Aku tak suka itu." Lanjut Hinata

'Aku tak ingin.. Mengakui sisi lemah diriku.'

'Aku yang seperti itu pasti memalukan.'

"Tapi yang baru saja kau katakan adalah isi hatimu,kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kelemahan diri,isi hati.. Apapun namanya,aku suka suara perasaan dari seseorang yang sebenarnya" Ujar Sasuke

'Suara perasaan sebenarnya ?'

"Aku suka kata-kata yang mencerminkan hati.' Ujar Sasuke

"Hyuuga tiba-tiba mengatakan benci lagu ini. Sejak awal, Hyuuga sudah menunjukkan isi hati." Ujar Sasuke

"Kau.. Sudah tahu,ya." Ujar Hinata

"Tidak juga." Ujar Sasuke

"Aku suka itu." Lanjut Sasuke

'Aneh sekali. Padahal aku benci tapi terlihat kacau begini.' Batin Hinata

'Tapi aku malah merasa lega..' Batin Hinata

... Takamiya Satoru ...

Keesokan harinya,pagi hari

Ruang musik

Terlihat Hinata dan Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku piano

"Kalau tiap hari kubawa satu notasi musik,suatu hari pasti tertebak,kan."Ujar Hinata

"YA,ide yang bagus.."Ujar Sasuke

"Boleh, kalau salah kucium,lho." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai

'Deg!' Muka Hinata langsung memerah

"Mau curang tanggu juga resikonya." Ujar Sasuke

'Deg'

'Apa itu..' Batin Hinata

'Resiko..?'

"Sudah mau ujian,ya."Ujar Sasuke

"Aku memang selalu.. Memikirkan ujian.." Ujar Hinata

"Walau aku belajar dan meyakinkan diri,aku akan resah lagi. Belajar lagi. Sesak rasanya." Ujar Hinata

"Hm,kau bisa berkata begitu.. Karena ada rasa tenang mengatakan isi hatimu,kan?" Tanya Sasuke

'Kita akan jadi kuat... Bila mengakui kelemahan? Aku tak begitu paham. Tapi ...'

'Rasanya tenang sekali'

... Echo Of The Heart ...

Apertemen Hinata

"Ujian.." Ujar Hinata sambil menyesap susu coklat panasnya

"Kenapa sih,ada ujian?" Tanya Hinata pada diri nya sendiri. Hitomi pun melihat Hinata

"Hanya ingin mencoba mengatakannya,bu.."Ujar Hinata

"Kenapa begitu ? Itu hal yang harus dilakukan konsentrasilah" Ujar Hitomi

'Harus dilakukan..'

'.. Aku tahu'

"Jangan.."

"Jangan ibu pikir aku bisa terus berusaha dengan wajah tenang! Apa aku tak boleh bimbang?"Tanya Hinata. Matanya mulai membasahi pipinya

"Ibu tak perlu cemas. Aku akan serius belajar. Cuma itu yang ibu pedulikan,kan?!" Ujar Hinata yang berlalu ke kamarnya

'Aku benar. Isi hati tidak diperlukan. Justru tanpa itu semua akan berjalan lancar.' Batin Hinata

... Twins Shinobi ...

Pagi harinya,di sekolah

"Akhir-akhir ini Hina nggak ke ruang musik,ya." Ujar Sakurai

"Sudah tidak muak lagi? Padahal sebelumnya marah sekali." Ujar Aika

"Semua itu percuma,sih. Jadi,sudahlah." Ujar Hinata

Aika dan Sakurai saling berhadapan . Harap-harap cemas

'Kata-kata yang mencerminkan perasaa. Aku tak butuh itu.' Batin Hinata

... Takamiya Satoru ...

Hinata berjalan di koridor dan tanpa sadar bertemu Sasuke di koridor

"Kenapa tidak datang ke ruang musik?" Tanya Sasuke

"Karena aku tak mau keliru."Ujar Hinata

"Aku keliru. Hendak jujur mengatakan.. Isi hatiku." Ujar Hinata

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Karena tak ada yang mau mendengarkannya!" Ujar Hinata berbalik pergi

'Grep' Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata

"Aku mau." Ujar Sasuke

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan berlari menjauh

'Hentikan! Aku lebih suka berusaha sendiri.' Batin Hinata

'Jangan membuatku lemah.'

... Echo Of The Heart ...

Apertemen Hinata

"Pagi,Hina."Ujar Hitomi

"Waktu itu maaf,ya. Ibu menganggap sudah sewajarnya Hina berusaha." Ujar Hitomi

"Karena itu, walau tahu Hina tekun berusaha.. Saat bilang agak capek saja, ibu langsung mengira Hina akan bolos."Ujar Hitomi

"Mungkin ibu akan bertobat lagi. Sesekali katakanlah isi hatimu." Ujar Hitomi. Air mata Hinata jatuh seketika

... Twins Shinobi ...

Kedai Makanan

'Isi hati.'

'Betulkah tak perlu kusembunyikan?'

"Baru kali ini aku bolos.." Pikir Hinata

'Maaf ya,bu.'

Hinata pun mendengar alunan musik yang sering dimainkan Sasuke berbunyi di kedai makan tersebut

'Ah, lagu Sasuke..'

'Lagu Sasuke ? Bukan ini lagu kenangan buruk itu.' Batin Hinata

Bayangan Sasuke terlintas dibenaknya

'Lagu yang kubenci.'

'Grek' Hinata pun bangkit dari bangkunya

... Takamiya Satoru...

Sekolah

'Tap..Tap.. Tap.. Tap..' Hinata berjalan di koridor sambil membawa banyak kertas-kertas yang berisi-kan lagu-lagu

'Brakk' Hinata pun memasuki ruang musik

"Sasu.." Ujar Hinata. Sasuke pun taget atas kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba

Hinata lalu menaruh kertas tersebut di atas piano

'Aku masih belum bisa menebaknya." Ujar Hinata memberi selembaran kertas pada Sasuke

"Salah." Ujar Sasuke. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan mengecup Sasuke sebentar. Lalu melepaskannya dan menatap Sasuke dalam

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata memberikan selembaran kertas kedua ke Sasuke

'Hup' Sasuke menggendong Hinata menduduki tuts-tuts piano

"Masih salah.." Ujar Sasuke. Lalu mencium Hinata dalam. Diatas piano. Lalu melepaskannya.

"Mainkan lagu itu." Perintah Sasuke

"Sasuke,Aku suk.." Ucap Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke menciumnya lagi

"Ssh,Kedengaran,kok" Ujar Sasuke yang mencium Hinata kembali

'Wahai suara hati,gaungkanlah dentangmu di dada ini. Selamanya.'

_**Echo Of The Heat –Selesai-**_

Kami mengharapkan Reviews.. *puppy eyes jutsu* #digebuk readers

Readers: Males!

Author: jahat ya

Readers: *nggak terpengaruh*

Author: ih jahat

Readers: *akhirnya tekan back*

Author: Ya? Ditinggal.. #author pundung di pojok-kan

Yang terpenting terima kasih yang udah review dan baca...!

Salam hangat dari Twins Shinobi


End file.
